


Lost and Found

by boppgoestheweasel



Series: the dadschlatt collection [11]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DadSchlatt, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Tubbo, OOC?, Rated for swearing, but quackity is there for him, no beta we die like men, not sure, schlatt panics a bit, sorta?, that one's for sure, tubbo gets lost at the mall, uncle quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boppgoestheweasel/pseuds/boppgoestheweasel
Summary: He could’ve sworn Tubbo was right behind him. He let go of his hand for ONE second.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: the dadschlatt collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080011
Comments: 12
Kudos: 254





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was a request from user @ Arbyswehavethemeats !! They requested an angst-central part where something happens to Tubbo or Quackity, so here's this! I wanted to maybe do a scenario with Quackity, but nothing came to my mind... but if anyone happens to have something, I'm all ears!!  
> Following that: any requests/suggestions? Leave them in the comment below!
> 
> As always, any content I write is based solely on the characters portrayed in the SMP, never the real people! However, if any CCs mentioned are uncomfortable with what I write about, it will be deleted immediately.

Schlatt had an exciting day planned for him and his three-almost-four-year-old. He had gotten a bonus for his hard work at his job and he wanted to take a day to just be with his son, because lately he felt as though he hadn’t been there often enough, always out searching for jobs. 

So he planned a whole day with just Tubbo. No Quackity, no Karl, no one but him and his son. Oh yeah, and a giant ass group of people. 

Schlatt didn’t know what he expected at the fucking mall. He wasn’t even sure  _ why  _ he went there in the first place. He only had maybe $50 to spend, and it’s almost universally known that anything at a mall was bound to be overpriced. But disregarding that, he was there with his toddler, pacing the store, pushing past people and families. So many young couples straying about, small groups of friends were found wandering the food court. Apparently everyone and their damn grandmas were at the mall the one day that Schlatt decided to show up. There was no way it was always this busy. He almost regretted not taking Quackity, usually he was Schlatt’s mediator, pushing and pulling him wherever the crowd took them, apologizing to people that Schlatt accidentally bumped into, making sure Tubbo was still connected to their hands. Like Schlatt always laughed about- they looked like two dads trying to figure out life with their unexpected toddler son. In a way, that’s kind of what they were. Two guys trying to raise a toddler. 

Schlatt despised crowds. Not because of social anxiety or anything, he didn’t struggle with that too much; no, it was just because some people were so aggressive. Shoving and giving curt “excuse me”s to people who aren’t even near them. It was so ridiculous. They were like swarming bees trying to harvest only one flower. Not to mention it was the most unsanitary place to bring a kid- a young kid. Tubbo would touch  _ everything,  _ from clothes, to people, to pets, to the floor and trash cans. Schlatt didn’t understand it- then again everything was new to Tubbo sort of, so he could get behind it a little bit. 

They had been walking around for a while when Schlatt finally found a kid-friendly store. It was bright and colorful and it quite literally looked as if a kid had designed the store themself. 

“Hey Tubbo, look over there-” 

Schlatt looked down to where he thought his toddler was- next to his side, holding on to his hand- but there was nothing there. Nothing, nobody. He swiveled his head a bit to try and see if maybe Tubbo had fallen back a few steps, or if maybe he had already run into the store, or if he was hiding behind something to play games with Schlatt. But he didn’t see Tubbo in his line of sight at all. He could’ve  _ sworn  _ Tubbo was right behind him. 

He backtracked his steps and pushed against people as he tried to stay calm looking for his kid. He called his name several times, even asking a few people if they had seen a little ram walking around with a smoothie in his hands; everyone he asked said no. 

Where the hell could he have gone? Surely he didn’t meander far from his dad. But then Schlatt started thinking. Where did he ever let go of Tubbo? When did Tubbo ever stray off? How did he not notice? Considering the man had just now noticed that his son wasn’t attached to him, being too lost in his own thoughts, the kid could be anywhere now. He could be with any _ one _ . 

That just made Schlatt sick. Someone could’ve picked up his fucking son? No, surely not, no one in this town would be crazy enough to do such a thing. 

He couldn’t help but let the panic sink in just a bit further, though. 

To keep from looking like a maniac, Schlatt took deep breaths and kept searching around the mall. Anywhere he searched yielded no results though. No little ram boy was found. He had to be somewhere around here, right? How fucking long had it had been? How long had Tubbo been lost? Why didn’t he immediately notice that Tubbo was gone? What the fuck?

Schlatt found himself in the car, looking at the car seat with a pain in his chest.  _ He lost his fucking kid.  _ He blinked his burning eyes and started the car, taking off down the road. He wasn’t thinking rationally; he could’ve just stayed at the mall and asked someone to speak over the intercom, asking for Tubbo. “Your dad is waiting for you in room-” so and so. But he didn’t know what to do. Was there even an intercom at that mall? He had never heard someone speaking over it. That and if someone was to hear that there was a child wandering around by themselves, they would be more likely to get picked up by some fucko. 

So he sped to Quackity’s house, which was only maybe a five minute drive from the mall. It’s not like he would be very far. Tubbo knew where he lived… right? A three year old could remember that kind of stuff?

“Alex!” Schlatt pounded on the front door frantically. “Open the fucking door!” 

“J? What the fuck-”

“I lost my fucking kid,” Schlatt’s voice cracked. “I don’t know where he went. He’s fucking gone. Alakazam. Poof, gone. Out of sight.” 

“You’re doing that thing where you say weird shit instead of explaining the issue, stop rambling.” Quackity pushed Schlatt away from the door and closed it behind him. They were now both outside. “You look like you’re gonna pass out man.”

“I just fucking might!” Schlatt was hysteric. “I’m the world’s worst dad, Alex. I’m gonna be arrested, I  _ should  _ be arrested. He was right there and then in a second it’s like he vanished from thin fucking air.”

“Where were you?”

“At the damn mall. I knew I should’ve brought you along, I knew it. Now he’s gone and I don’t know what to do.”

“Woah woah, and you came here? Instead of asking security?” Quackity raised his eyebrows.

“Like the cops would’ve done something,” Schlatt threw his hands in the air. 

“Schlatt, surely they would help you find your damn kid. Get in the car, we have to go back.”

“Do we call someone? Do you think he’s dead?”

“Schlatt-”

“What if he strayed out into the road and got fucking killed?”

“Schlatt.”

“Did someone snatch him? Will I ever see him again?”

“Schlatt! Will you listen to me for one goddamn minute? For once in your entire fucking life?”

Schlatt was knocked into stupor as Quackity raised his voice. 

“Standing around and breaking down about it isn’t getting us anywhere, and it never will! What we need to do is go back and talk to security, why you didn’t do that in the first place is  _ bizarre to me!  _ Now get in the fucking car so we can go find Tubbo. All this time wasted is more time that someone would have actually done something to him. But you have to stay  _ calm,  _ we’re going to find him.”

Schlatt blinked and nodded, a hand sliding down his face.

Quackity huffed and shoved past Schlatt to get into the driver’s seat. Once they were both in, Quackity started the car and sped back to the mall. He wasn’t mad at Schlatt- maybe a bit questioning, but never mad. He was just as scared as Schlatt was, and anytime Quackity was scared, he would become assertive. It was just in his nature, Schlatt concluded. Quackity also knew that Schlatt genuinely had no clue what he was doing- ever.

They arrived at the mall not even four minutes later and they got out of the car, briskly walking side-by-side to the front door. There was a security guard standing right outside the doors they approached. 

“Excuse me sir, but my friend here has lost his son in this mall just a few minutes ago, maybe like 10 or 15. Is there any way we could find him easier than running around the whole mall with the chance of missing him?” Quackity asked, looking up at the man in the dark uniform.

The guard said that they could definitely help; a surprise to Schlatt. In L’manberg the cops were usually shit; then again mall personnel were probably a bit different. The guard spoke through his radio and asked anyone that was listening to look around for a small ram boy, 3 years old, wearing a yellow sweater and jeans. Brown hair, brown eyes. Probably crying. The description made Schlatt laugh a bit. That was most definitely his kid. 

After maybe a moment or so of standing around, someone finally rang in and said that they found who they were looking for and that he was coming to them as fast as possible. Schlatt’s heart rose from the depths of his chest where it had sunk, relieved beyond belief. It was ridiculous, how much he freaked out after losing his son. He didn’t know that was possible. And now that Quackity did, he knew that Schlatt did in fact love his son, whether he would admit it or not. 

A few minutes later, the doors opened and sure enough, there was Tubbo, with harsh tear stains trailing down his splotchy skin. He ran up to Schlatt, who picked him up and pulled the boy to his chest. Tubbo sobbed loudly, and Schlatt just laughed.

“Sorry kid, I didn’t mean to abandon you for a brief moment.” 

Tubbo just shook his head and clutched onto his dad’s shirt for dear life, never wanting to let go it seemed. Quackity sighed in relief and gave Tubbo a pat on the head. The kid was just fine, just as he said he would be.

They were sitting on the couch at Quackity’s place- Tubbo was asleep in Schlatt’s lap; he was worn out from all the stimulation that the day had to offer. 

“Uh, you slapped some sense into me.” Schlatt turned to Quackity after too long of silence. The movie had ended and now the credits were playing. Smooth jazz wasn’t exactly room filling.

“I did. That’s what I’m here for man. You want anything to drink?” Quackity asked, pointing to the kitchen.

“If it’s not alcohol I don’t want it.” 

Quackity just rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen anyway. Schlatt thought for a moment- Quackity didn’t even question Schlatt’s breakdown that happened just a couple hours ago. He figured he would say something, anything about it, but he didn’t. It was almost like it never happened. Schlatt liked that about his friend, that he could do anything and Quackity would never resent him, or make him feel less of a person because of it. 

“You know, it was completely understandable how you reacted back there.”

Schlatt’s skin crawled. Was he reading his fucking mind?

“What?” He asked. 

“Yeah. It can’t be easy losing a kid. Hell, even I was scared. Kids will do that to you. They’re your responsibility, so when, say, you  _ lose  _ what you’re responsible for, it can be overwhelming.” Quackity came back into the living room with two glasses of water. 

Schlatt thought for a moment as he took the glass from the table it was set on. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right, man. Next time, just don’t go to the fucking mall without me. Then you won’t have to worry about anything.

Schlatt chuckled. “Yeah, whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! sorry if this was a bit short, but I had fun writing it!! 
> 
> any suggestions/requests? leave them in the comments! and if you have an idea for a quackity-central angst story... i'm listening! take care! <3


End file.
